Antisense oligonucleotides hold great promise as means of specifically inhibiting unwanted gene expression in cells. Improvements in the delivery of oligonucleotides to cells will enhance effectiveness. Naked antisense oligonucleotides can be taken up by cells non-specifically and at low efficiency. Some methods have been explored to increase uptake. Lemaitre et al. covalently coupled an oligonucleotide to polylysine and demonstrated inhibition of viral gene expression at several fold lower than DNA concentrations compared to mixtures of polylysine and antisense DNA (Lemaitre, M. et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84:648-652). Although specific antiviral effects were shown, specific delivery was not demonstrated.